Soul of a Warrior
by Merc Star
Summary: Book Two of the Dimensional War Saga. Alex is back on Earth as is some Terrans and the Cyborgs from Second Mobius. Will Alpha Earth fall or will normal writers be able to save their world. * might wanna read More Than Meets the Eye before this*


The Soul of A Warrior  
  
By: Merc Pricon Star  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Gathering  
  
*****  
  
Everyone is owned by his or her respected people  
  
*****  
  
Alex sat on the bus quietly. Everyone looked at him but he didn't mind. His sword was in its knife mode and was hidden one of his boots. His armor was underneath a black baggy black dragon shirt he had bought with what little money he had. He had his gauntlet in a pocket. He was wearing a blue hooded coat over the black shirt. His sunglasses were down as he looked out the bus window. After he got back from his little adventure the first thing he did was called his parents. Both of them were worried to death about him and they had a right to be. They wired him some money to get back to Virginia with no questions asked. The second thing he did was contact some of his friends and told them to get any weapons they could find and be ready. The Last thing he did was call Angel, his girlfriend. After an hour of crying and bitching and other assorted panic for him missing for all most a month Alex had to hang up and get on a bus.  
  
" This is not going to be fun." Alex said to himself as the bus passed the Virginia/ West Virginia border.  
  
Alex was very upset. The Sword Family was in his world now with several Terrans and SWATs. Already there were reports of strange robotic beings appearing in the desert. Metallic animals and humans along with SWATs.  
  
Alex has scooped out what he could until the military had arrived and made the area around where the Sword family was held up at into a restricted zone. It had been a week since he left Arizona and he was just now getting home.  
  
" Now stopping at Richmond Greyhound station." The bus drive said over the intercom. Alex got up and walked off the bus. He looked around and he could see his mom and dad standing a little ways away.  
  
His Dad was a little bigger than Alex. He had a full mustache and beard with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a baseball cap, a black tank top, and a pair of gray shorts with a pair of brown steel-toed work shoes. A pack of cigarettes was apparent in his pocket and he was smoking one.  
  
His Mom was a large woman, not like Robotnik large, just a little chunky. She had red hair and greenish eyes. She was wearing a bluish tee-shirt with a pocket, a pair of gray sweat pants, and a pair of white shoes. She had a black purse with her.  
  
" Hey Mom and Dad." Alex shouted. His parents turned and saw him and his mom instantly was hugging the death of him while his dad gave him a small evil look.  
  
" Welcome home Alex. Now why don't we get him so you can tell us how the hell you got out to Arizona." Alex's Dad said and his mom stopped hugging him.  
  
" Yeah. I guess you guys should know." Alex said as they both lead him off to the car.  
  
*****  
  
" So your saying you ended up is some video game characters world!?" Ann, Alex mom, said from the couch.  
  
" Son I have heard some made up shit before but that takes the cake." Wilard, Alex's Dad, said as he relaxed in his recliner.  
  
" I know is sounds odd but it's the truth." Alex said as he sat in another recliner, it not sitting back.  
  
Alex had told them most of what had happened. And still they didn't believe him. Alex sighed and looked at both of his parents.  
  
" You want proof?" Alex asked as he stood up and took off his coat.  
  
" Damn straight I want proof." Wilard said as he watched his son.  
  
Alex lifted up his shirt and showed his parents the armor and the detox box. Wilard looked at him and got up and pulled on the box, seeing that it was attached to him, then pulled at the armor, seeing that it was real.  
  
" That's still not enough." Wilard said still not believing his son.  
  
" Fine how about this then?" Alex said as he looked at his left arm. The Kintobor derobotization process went down revealing the metallic limb to his parents. Both of their eyes went wide with shock. Ann fainted while Wilard had to sit down. Alex made the Kintobor mode reactivate and pulled out his knife and gauntlet and put them on.  
  
" So what you said was true..." Wilard said as looked at his son in disbelieve.  
  
" Yeah. I wish I were joking. Killing isn't fun." Alex said as he pulled off the shirt and threw it on the chair.  
  
" There has been weird people around here lately. They are dressed in blue. Caught a few of them trying to bust into your truck before Roxy scared them off and I ran after them with a ball bat." Wilard said. Before anything else could happen the front door exploded sending wood everywhere. Alex immediately pulled his knife out of his boot and had it ready its normal sword mode. Out of the dust came a figure dressed in complete black. She had black hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. Hylilian.  
  
" Freeze Rift Hunter before I make you look like a meat market." Alex said as Wilard's eyed the Rift Hunter.  
  
" Please. Ya really think I'd be part of da Rift Hunters. Ya gotta beh kiddin mah." The Hylilian said in strange accent.  
  
" O...k...son this is your department not mine." Wilard said, shocked.  
  
Alex switched his sword to gun mode and aimed at the Hylilian. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Alex evilly.  
  
" Don't even think about shootin at meh." The girl said.  
  
" I want proof your not a Rift Hunter or a Time Hunter." Alex said, aiming the tip of his sword at the girl, making sure not to miss.  
  
" Ceom on. Ya ain't gonna shoot at meh." The girl said as she removed the black uniform, revealing royal knight clothing. " I am a knight for da Espilon Kingdom. Din came ta me personally and told meh to follow ya around."  
  
" Great. A baby-sitter." Alex said to himself as he put his sword away and shrank the sword back into a knife and put it in his pocket.  
  
" Son do you know her?" Wilard asked as he tended to Ann.  
  
" Not directly but she is all right I guess." Alex said as he gathered up his stuff.  
  
" Ok Kingy what are we gonna do first?" The girl asked.  
  
" Names would do good." Alex said looking at the girl.  
  
" Naram." The girl said bowing to him.  
  
" Alex Star." Alex said then looked back at his passed out mom and his dad. " I'm sorry but while I'm here you guys are in danger. I have people I need to take care of."  
  
" Don't worry son. Go do what you have to." Wilard said. Alex nodded and took off out the door followed by Naram.  
  
*****  
  
It took Alex a total of ten minutes to round up his best friend Ashura, his girlfriend Angel, and start off to get a dilapidated bus from someone with a little money he had got from his Dad. Alex was wearing his black tee shirt and the black fingerless gloves.  
  
Ashura, Alex's best friend, a red-hared blue eyed man, was sitting in the back. Naram was sitting in the back with him, her robes flying in the wind. Angel was sitting in the front with Alex. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a pair of white shoes.  
  
" You better have a GOOD reason on why you had to pick me and Ashy up." Angel said looking at her boyfriend. " And why the hell you have a girl with you."  
  
" Yeah Merc." Ashura said looking in the rear window. " I'll take any way to get away from my mom that I can but leaving Virginia to go out west is a little nuts."  
  
" Alex do weh really need em" Naram said through the window  
  
" Shut it Naram. No one asked your opinion." Alex said.  
  
" Come on Alex we need to know what's going on." Angel said.  
  
" Ok. I'll tell you." Alex said. He went into what happened over the time that he was missing and what was going on in the desert. Like his parents he had to proof to them by taking his arm out of the Kintobor derobotization then put it back up.  
  
" Wow." was all both Ashura and Angel could say.  
  
" So we are getting a bus and getting the gang to destroy them." Alex said as he pulled into a junk yard. After the man at the gate stopping them for a second, the four went in and saw a beat up school bus. Alex stopped and everyone got out. Alex walked up to the bus and flipped the hood. The engine was still there with all its parts intact. Ashura climbed into the bus and could barely move. Engine parts, seats, parts of cars, furniture, electronics, and almost any thing else you could think of was in it.  
  
" Yo Merc I don't know if this'll start." Ashura shouted from inside the bus. Alex shut the hood and climbed in and sat down in the drivers seat. He took a screwdriver and stuck it into the ignition and turned it. The bus started up with ease.  
  
" You were saying." Alex said with a cheesy grin.  
  
" One problem smart ass." Angel shouted from outside.  
  
" And that would be?" Alex asked as he put his head out the broken window.  
  
" Where is the truck gonna be hauled and how much would it cost to fix what damage is done to the bus?" Angel asked.  
  
" Oh ye of little faith." Alex said with a grin.  
  
*****  
  
Naram, Angel, and Ashura looked at the now remodeled bus. The bus was stripped down to its shiny silver while the large rust spots they were on it were replaced with metal sheets. Most of the windows were  
  
covered with metal sheets except for the front, four side, and the door windows. The top escape hatch was replaced with metal. On the back was a horse trailer that was cut in half, the front half having a kind of communications center in it with several electronics from the bus in it while the back half had Alex's truck. The truck had a camper shell on it. In it was a bed and typical camper stuff. In the kitchen part instead of the normal stuff was electronic equipment.  
  
" Ok Alex. I take everything back about you not being enthusiastic." Angel said as Alex got put his head out of a window.  
  
" Good job Merc. Now exactly how much is this gonna cost you?" Ashura asked as he looked over the bus.  
  
" Oh about a thousand." Alex said with a grin. " Now come on in guys we got a long trip to get our version of Jeff."  
  
" Some King ya are." Naram said as the three walked towards the bus.  
  
" Ya know I care about my planet right now more then Hyrule ok. You guys got Anthony and multiple other heroes. We don't" Alex said to Naram in a dark manor.  
  
" Hey you two. Do NOT kill each other." Angel shouted as she looked at Alex and Naram.  
  
" I ain't gonna kill him." Naram said angrily. " Maiming on da other hand"  
  
The three opened the bus door and walked in. All the bus seats were gone. There was a two couches, a TV hung in a metal box on the ceiling behind the drivers' seat, a working refrigerator, a working stove, several cabinets, three lights, and several chairs. Along the wall opposite the couches were lots of electronic equipment and beside it a table. The area where the emergency escape hatch was had what looked like an armored shield all around with s spot to sit at in the middle. The same went for the side emergency door.  
  
" Whoa!" Ashura said, impressed by what Alex did.  
  
" And you did all of this how?" Angel asked as she looked at her boyfriend, who was busy working some wires together.  
  
" What exactly powers dis?" Naram said as she looked at all the equipment.  
  
" It draws power from the generator I rigged to the engine." Alex said as he put the finishing touches on a wire.  
  
" And what are those devices under the hatch and on the side door Merc?" Ashura asked as he walked over to them for a closer look.  
  
" Places for people to shoot from." Alex said as he shut the bus door and started it up.  
  
Angel, Ashura, and Naram took a seat on one of the couches. Alex revved the engine and the bus started moving, much to the three's surprise.  
  
" Rochester here we come." Alex said as he stepped on the gas.  
  
*****  
  
Masemune looked at his screen with interest. His "family" was watching with him.  
  
" Mase what are we going to do?" Iron asked.  
  
" Simple my brother. We'll let the supposed King gather his troops. Without receiving powers from and of the gods he is stuck here without the Rift Hunters and Time Hunters jumping devices. So we don't have to worry about Arcadian heroes." Masemuse said evilly.  
  
" What about the AniEarth heroes? They have the abilities to get here with their scientist and that device the freak made." Katana said to her brother.  
  
" Please tell me your joking. The freak lost his device and that scientist has no clue what is going on." Bastard said, looking at his sister.  
  
" You fools your not out of the woods yet." a figure said as it came up on screen. " I did not waste my talents on you just so you could fail now."  
  
" Chill Wily you're not going to fail with us commanding the operation." Katana said.  
  
" So far you have completed what assigned. Even though Robotnik was killed as was most of the Terrans, you still have enough to complete your task." Wily said as he rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
" And phase two is going smoothly. So far only the military is in the know about us along with the one called Alex." Claymore said trying to impress his creator.  
  
" And his friends and family." Bastard added in.  
  
" Good. Once I have control of the original Earth I shall show Megaman whose boss." Wily said then starting into a demented laugh.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: And the second book has started. Looks like a Megaman fic. Or is it? Ye shall find out. In the next chapter Alex and his group get to Rochester New York only to find it swarming with SWATs. Why are they there? And what does it have to do with the Arcadian writers? Find out in: Despair. 


End file.
